


Midnight Kisses

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Classicberry - Freeform, Kedgeup, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blackcherry, edgeberry, fresh, kustard - Freeform, science sans, scifresh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: It's tradition to share a New Year's Kiss with your belovedA couple drabbles with requested ships: Kedgeup, Blackcherry, Kustard, Edgeberry, Scifresh and Classicberry!





	Midnight Kisses

**Kedgeup**

It was mere moment left until the past year would be gone. In a few minutes, they’d be exactly two years into their engagement. It’d be two years since Edge went down on his knees before him. Twirling the sparkling champagne around his flute, just like said fiancé had shown him, Sans smiled and leaned into Edge’s chest.

The stars twinkled high above, beautiful and countless, and snow sparkled almost as brightly down here on earth. Clouds of vapor rose from his mouth as he exhaled, and for once, he felt _peaceful_.

They were alone this year. It was their first time not celebrating with their brothers. Instead they were in the garden of their shared home out on the countryside. Just two hundred meters away, a lot of the other villagers had gathered outside the church. Edge had offered they’d go down there, even though he wasn’t too fond of crowds, but Sans had denied it. He enjoyed being here, alone, with the love of his life.

“It’s starting,” Edge murmured into his ear, nodding toward the clock on the stone table nearby. One minute left. One minute until midnight. One minute until the new year of 2019.

“It is,” Sans agreed, sighing happily. When he shivered from the cold air biting his cheeks, Edge pulled in him closer to his chest, arms holding Sans tight and balancing a champagne flute on the same time. Sans’ soul still fluttered when they were this close. Edge’s warmth leaked through both their jackets against his back.

Glancing up, he got a good view of his fiancé’s face. Edge’s smile was so gentle, and his ruby-red eyelights so soft. Beautiful jewels on a scarred, handsome face. It was incredible that once, Sans hadn’t thought smiles quite seemed to fit on such a sharp face. Now he knew better: there was nothing more beautiful.

“I love you,” he whispered, and yet his voice seemed loud in the quiet night.

Edge’s smile softened yet another bit. “I love you too. So much.”

Then the church bells started ringing, the sound flying over the fields, and they could hear the neighbours cheer. As Sans freed himself from the other’s arms and turned around, Edge raised his glass. “Happy New Year, love.”

“Happy New Year.” Their flutes clinked together and they merely sipped at them before the whistling of fireworks came from behind him. An explosion of colours lit up the night sky.

Tiptoeing, Sans tilted up his head. Edge’s teeth met his and a hand cupped his head from behind, as fireworks lit up the sky.

* * *

**Blackcherry**

New Year’s Eve was one of Razz’s favourite human holidays. They hadn’t had it Underground, for the simple reason that except to keep track of age, years didn’t matter. Nothing ever changed down there. There was no reason to have a holiday dedicated to new beginnings.

Up on the Surface, however, _everything_ changed constantly. The seasons, the people, the weather. The world was change, as he’d come to learn after they got their very first new beginning, when the Barrier was broken. When their universe collided, and he’d met Red.

What had begun as antagonism, and then grown into begrudging friendship, to friendship, and then love, was another enormous _change_ in Razz’s life. One of the ones he was the most grateful over.

Who would’ve guessed? Smiling, squeezed Red’s hand a little tighter where they stood, leaning against the railing of the penthouse balcony. His leatherjacket fluttered in the breeze, and the black dress he had beneath glittered in the faint light from inside.

In the background, the television started the countdown.

Red smiled at him, fondly, only a little wickedly, and Razz smiled back.

 _Five_. Red pressed a kiss to his fingers.

 _Four_. Razz tiptoed in his black stiletto boots so he could kiss Red’s jaw.

 _Three_. He raised the champagne flute in his hand, and the alcohol seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

 _Two_. Red leaned down, his breath hot against Razz’s face. Arms sneaked around his waist, pulling him in, and Razz grinned.

 _One_. They both leaned in, and Razz held up the flute between them.

 _Happy New Year_! Grin growing sly, Razz smutted at the champagne before holding it up to Red. With an almost feral growl, he swept the rest of the champagne before almost throwing the flute down on the nearby table and shoving Razz up against the railing. It dug into his spine.

He laughed out loud as he grabbed Red’s face, pulling him down. “Happy New Year, asshole,” he murmured. “Now kiss me.”

“With _pleasure_.”

 Just as their teeth clacked together, the first fireworks exploded on the sky.

* * *

**Kustard**

Neither of them had ever expected to be celebrating a holiday like this, but neither could say they minded. Their family gathered together, champagne flowed, and both of them might’ve been just a tad tipsy as midnight came around. Red grinned in appreciation as Sans slid into his lap in the living room couch. His tiny boyfriend’s face was flushed in pleasure and from alcohol, and he returned his grin as he cuddled up in Red’s lap, grabbing at his leather jacket. He fit so well there, as though Red’s lap was made for him.

“Hiya, sweetheart.” Red stroked his back, and Sans almost purred. In the corner of his eye, he could see Papyrus regard them in mild disapproval. He’d told them two hours earlier they should stop drinking before they got drunk. What the issue was, Red wasn’t certain, as they hardly would drink enough to get knocked out. But what was the harm in getting tipsy?

Sans’ smile widened as he pressed a kiss to Red’s jaw, curling up yet another bit. A glass of champagne stood on the table next to the couch, left there by Sans. Red’s glass was empty already, and Edge had looked exasperated as he went to get the bottle to refill it for midnight, since Red was a bit preoccupied. Couldn’t disturb his sweetheart after all.

“Hello, Red.” Sans’ voice was soft. Soft and filled with love, and his eyelights were somewhat blurred. Red’s chest warmed at the sight. “Got any resolutions for the new year?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Ta love ya better than ever.”

That got him a chuckle. Sans’ eyes shone with amusement, but he nodded. “How weird. ‘Cause that’s exactly what I was going to promise.”

Red’s soul flipped. Oh fuck Sans was so cute. What had he done to deserve this?

“ _It’s starting!_ ” Papyrus’ voice cut through the pleasant haze in his head, and he twisted his head toward his brother’s alternate. Papyrus pointed at the television, where the countdown just began.

“ _Five!_ ” they called out on the screen. “ _Four!_ ” By his side, Edge put down another glass loudly, pouring champagne in both of them and shoving them into their hands. Sans grinned as he then went to join Papyrus by the window. “ _Three_. _Two_. _One_.”

“Happy New Year!” everyone on the TV exclaimed, joined by everyone in the room. Red sent a fond look toward their brothers before turning back to his alternate in his lap. Sharing a grin, they both downed the champagne before dropping the glasses onto the couch.

“Well,” Sans murmured, shifting until he was straddling Red’s lap. He smiled lazily, eyelights shining, as he stroked a hand over Red’s cheek. Red shuddered. “Happy New Year, love. Make sure to fulfil that resolution, and I’ll do the same.”

Leaning down, Red pressed their teeth together carefully. It was soft, unhurried, and sent tingles through his bones. Sans’ eyelights were fuzzy when they parted, and he smiled. “Dontcha worry, doll. I will.”

* * *

**Edgeberry**

Laughter spilled from Blue’s mouth as he twirled around the room, his tailcoats whipping behind him. A melody spilled from Red’s guitar on the other side of the room, and he smiled as he stepped up to Edge, holding out his hand. For a moment, his boyfriend hesitated, but then he took his hand, standing up.

Raising his arm, Edge allowed Blue to pirouette beneath him. His eyelights shone as he started to lead Blue around the room, ignoring Red’s wolf whistle. For once, his expression was open, unguarded, and he was warm when they pressed together, and Blue leaned his head against his chest.

Blue’s soul rushed, joy tingling in his limps as he regarded his boyfriend through half-lidded eyes. Never had he been this happy before, he was certain. They were on the Surface, he had the greatest boyfriend ever, his brother was lounging at the couch and keeping an eye on the clock. Right now, everything seemed perfect. Just perfect.

With a happy sigh, he tiptoed, tilting his head up. Edge got the hint and leaned down, and they met in a kiss. In the same moment, Red changed song on his electrical guitar, and Blue giggled as he recognized it. _The Call_ by Regina Spector. Who had known Red liked that music? He didn’t point it out, though, or Red would likely stop playing. He was a bit self-conscious about his interests that weren’t _edgy_ enough.

“It’s time,” Stretch said.

Edge stepped back, though he didn’t let go of Blue’s hand, as the military clock they’d put up showed it was less than a minute until midnight. Blue grabbed the champagne flute on the table and saw his partner do the same.

Thirty seconds left. Twenty. Ten.

“Five!” they all said. “Four! Three! Two!” 23:59:59, the clock said. “One!” 00:00. “Happy New Year!”

Their flutes clinked together as they cheered for the new year, but before Blue had the chance to take a sip of his champagne, Edge cupped his hands behind his neck and kissed him. Melting into the kiss, Blue fumbled not to spill as he threw his arms around the other’s shoulders. “Happy New Year, Edge,” he whispered as they parted for a moment.

Edge stole another kiss. “Happy New Year, love.” And another.

Blue was breathless as Red groaned on the other side of the room, interrupting them. When they parted, Blue’s cheeks flushed, Red glared at them. “Just drink your champagne, assholes. Or get a damn room.”

Grinning, Blue stuck out his tongue at him before pulling Edge down again, and this time, he slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. Edge hummed, an evil glint shining in his eyes before he closed them.

* * *

**Scifresh**

They were on the Surface. On the _Surface_. Sci still had trouble processing that, but they _were_. Because Fresh could universe-hop, and he actually wasn’t sure how he’d never considered to ask if he could take him with him. But he’d gotten the answer to the question he never thought to ask when Fresh brought him here, to the roof of a suburban house, a few minutes before midnight.

“The lightshow’s about to begin, yo,” Fresh said, grinning widely. He wasn’t wearing his glasses for once, so Sci could see the soul and pink magic spilling from his eye. He should’ve been horrified, but he wasn’t. It was pretty. “The humans do know how to throw a funking cool party.”

Smiling, Sci took his hand. Surprise lit up his face for a moment, but then he smiled too. Fresh still didn’t really know how feelings worked, but he was starting to figure it out. “Thank you,” Sci said, “for bringing me here. It’s beautiful.”

“No problem, broseph! Happy ta be of service. Oh look, it’s startin’.”

A whistling filled the air as something very light rushed toward the sky, and then a deafening _boom_ came before an explosion of colour filled the sky. After that first one, more and more filled the air, and Sci watched in awe. He could hear the humans down on the street yell to each other, “Happy New Year!”

Despite the chilly air, he felt warm. His soul swelled in his chest as he managed to tear his eyes away from the sky, from the lightshow, to Fresh, who was watching with a gleeful expression. He squeezed Fresh’s hand, getting his attention. Sci’s soul flipped as a new urge grew inside of him.

“Hey.” His voice was hushed. “Can I kiss you?”

Fresh blinked, but then he nodded. “Sure, brah!”

Huffing in amusement, Sci straightened as far as he could, and Fresh leaned down to meet him halfway. Their teeth met, and another explosion made red rain down the sky.

* * *

**Classicberry**

It was just the two of them tonight. Papyrus had been happy to celebrate with the Underfell brothers so that he could get this moment alone with Blue.

It was a windless night and a thin layer of snow covered the ground. Their hands were intertwined where they sat on a thick wool picnic blanket up in the hills, staring at the twinkling stars and the moon. Far away from the city and its disturbances: there wasn’t another soul for miles, except for the people of that one farm at the horizon.

Blue squeezed his fingers, sighing happily where he sat curled up against Sans’ chest. A cloud of vapor rose from his mouth. Sans squeezed back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. While Blue was an energic person who adored being in huge companies where energy was high, they were both happy to be here, alone in the quiet night, Sans knew that. They’d discussed for a long time what to do on New Year’s Eve, and this was the perfect solution.

“It’s beautiful,” he murmured, eyes searching over the sky. The stars were so many. Countless. It was enchanting. There he could see the Dipper, and there was Orion, and Cassiopeia.

“It is,” Blue sighed as he poured up two cups of hot chocolate. He handed one of them to Sans. “And the perfect way to start the new year.” He tilted his wristwatch so Sans could see. One more minute left. “I love you.”

“I love you too, starlight.” More than he could ever express. He took the cup. It was hot in his palm. They both looked at the clock in silence as they waited. _Tick_.

“Happy New Year,” they both whispered as they clinked their cups together before drinking. It felt wrong to be loud, when everything else was so silent. Blue shifted until he was sitting on his knees next to Sans. After putting down his own cup, he took Sans’ hand in his to move his down as well.

His breath was warm against Sans’ face as he leaned in, and Sans smiled, meeting him halfway. His cold teeth tasted of chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year 2019! May you all have a wondrous year!
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://odderancyart.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/odderancy)!


End file.
